Por una charla por felétono
by Sorceress Lina
Summary: R y Hr quedaron en verse... pero primero hay que preparar algunos detalles. Ya está el capítulo 2 ;)
1. Una charla por felétono

Los personajes que aparecen aquí son creación de JK Rowling, la cual no soy yo. Las situaciones sí fueron inventadas por mí, y si se parecen a algo que otro inventó es pura coincidencia.

Ron: Eh.. . Hola? Eh.. Vive ahí Hermione Granger?

Voz: Sí, quién le habla?

Ron: Eh... Ron.. Ron Weasley

Voz: Ah!! El amiguito del colegio, verdad?

Ron (rojo cual tomate): Eh...sip, ese mismo.

Voz: Ya la llamo...  HERMIONE, TE LLAMAN POR TELEFONO.... TU AMIGUITO 

RON DE HOGWARTS

Ron (susurro): Es teléfono.. te-lé-fo-no

Hermione: SI??? YA VOY... Aló? Ron? Eres tu? De verdad?

Ron: Hola Hermione

Hermione: Wow como le hiciste para hablar por teléfono, dime ya tienes en tu casa?

Ron: Eh... algo así, mi papá hizo algunas conexiones, le llevó horas y... creo que es pirata pero, se oye bien, no?

Hermione: Mmmm.... pirata? Eso no está bien Ron.

Ron: Solo será de vez en cuando, no te preocupes (lo dice sonriendo)

Hermione: Bueno, es una sorpresa oirte. Pero una buena, muy buena sorpresa.

Ron: Sí... tu voz se oye algo diferente, sabes? Pero se oye bien, claro

Hermione: Ah, si, es una buena línea.

Ron: No, no me refiero a eso... quiero decir... que tu voz es muy bonita.

Hermione (se ruboriza): Ah.... gracias.. yo.. tu voz se oye diferente que antes, pareces hombre... eh, no, quiero decir... tu voz se ha engrosado creo

Ron: Gr..gracias yo... creo que he crecido en estas vacaciones, y tu.. eh...has crecido o cambiado en.. algo?

Hermione: Sí, también he crecido, bueno, no toda, eh-eh quiero decir no creo que crezca mucho más, ya sabes, las mujeres no crecemos tanto más...

Ron: Sí... he oído cosas así... no se... en Hogwarts no nos enseñan esas cosas, no? En todo caso yo quisiera constatar lo que me dices... es decir... quisiera verte de nuevo... eh...

Hermione: Te entiendo... claro... me muero por vert.. digo... ya sabes ver que tan alto eres ahora...je...

Ron: Sí, creo que deberíamos sali... digo reunirnos un día de estos... talvez si no tienes nada que hacer...

Hermione (sonriendo): Es muy buena idea... podríamos... ya sabes... pasarla bien un rato... eh.. ir a... algún lado, no la gran cosa, solo.... pasarla bien..

Ron (sonriendo también): Claro.. no la gran cosa... que tal a... comer, sí, comer en el campo.. y luego... en bote..no se... lo decidiremos cuando estemos allá, bien?

Hermione: Sí.. no puedo esperar... es decir.. cuándo.. será..

Ron: Mañana! Es decir... talvez sea un buen día.. ya sabes, ha hecho buen clima últimamente... sí... (se rasca la nuca)

Hermione: Bien! Voy a tu casa.... a las 9, está bien? La pasaremos bien tú y yo...ehhh (sacude la cabeza de lado a lado) ....llevo los sánduches

Ron: Síp! Te espero, llevo las bebidas.. bien... entonces... hasta mañana... Hermione

Hermione: Nos...vemos pronto... Ron

(cuelgan)

Ron (piensa): Rayos! Que pasó?!?! Tendrá algún hechizo este artefacto? Por qué no podíamos hablar como siempre? Que conversación tan extraña... "tú y yo"....? ehhhhh??? Voy a salir con Hermione?? Mañana!! Y me olvidé de...

Harry sale de la ducha

Harry: Qué pasó Ron? Lograste hablar con Hermione? 

Ron: Ehhhh... no, no pude.... ella no estaba...

Harry: Bueno, entonces supongo que no podrá venir mañana, verdad?

Ron: Pues no.... pero.... hablé en la chimenea con mi tía.. ehhh...  Monique y dice que quiere conocerte mañana... pero.... yo no puedo ir pues es el día en que ayudo en la limpieza..... y ... además ella no quiere verme a mí... puedes ir con Ginny...

Harry: Ahh... Claro, no hay problema. Iré a ver a tu tía mañana.

Harry da media vuelta para cambiarse en el baño, pero está ocultando una sonrisa... _espero que te diviertas en tu cita, Ron..._


	2. Los preparativos

**_2. Los preparativos_**

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando Ron abrió los ojos. Un martes en la Madriguera, en tiempo de vacaciones... un día común y corriente para cualquier otro miembro de la familia Weasley, pero no para Ron. Para él este día sería diferente, trascendental, puesto que lo que iba a vivir hoy (si todo salía bien) no lo había vivido nunca, y quien sabe si lo volvería a vivir. Este era el día de la primera cita de aquel muchacho pelirrojo, ya que el fiasco con Padma Patil no podía contar como cita.

Se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido, pues no quería despertar a Harry que dormía a su lado. Tenía que preparar algunas cosas, ya que hoy todo tenía que ser perfecto. Sí, perfecto como ella, su dulce amiga de cabello enmarañado, a quien casi sin darse cuenta había invitado a salir el día de ayer a través de una "misteriosa" máquina muggle que llaman teléfono. Ron hasta ahora no sabía que había pasado entonces, pensaba que seguramente esos artefactos están diseñados para hacer a la gente actuar extraño. Pero la verdad, que Ron solo acepta en lo más profundo de su corazón, es que lo que le hizo actuar así fue escuchar de nuevo la voz de la adorable Hermione. 

Mientras Ron se bañaba recordó esa voz, recordó su risa, sus modulaciones y no pudo evitar sonreir. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos se encontraban. Por un lado, quería verla otra vez, quería disfrutar de su compañía, pero por el otro lado quería hacer un agujero en el suelo y esconderse ahí, puesto que temía que algo pudiera salir mal, y sobretodo que fuera por culpa de él, no quería que ella piense que él era un tonto, ojalá pudiera impresionarla de alguna forma. Por eso se esforzaría para preparar todo, para que sea agradable. Pero no podía decírselo a nadie, y menos a Harry, porque no sabría como explicar lo que ocurrió ayer, le molestarían y y pensarían "cosas que no son"... (...) 

Una vez bañado, no se vistió en seguida, sino que volvió a ponerse la pijama para no acarrear sospechas, y se dirigió a la cocina para seguir ejecutando su plan. A través de la chimenea se comunicó con una persona a la que había visto muy pocas veces.. la tía Monique. 

Tía Monique: QUE QUIEN ES A ESTA HORA!!

Ron (susurro): Tía Monique, por favor... shhhh

Tía Monique: Y tu quien eres!

Ron: Tu sobrino, Ron... hijo de Molly, me recuerdas?

Tía Monique (cambiando totalmente su tono, de enojado a dulzón): Ah... Ronnie, corazoncito, bueno, es una gran sorpresa, dime cómo está tu mamá? Todos bien?

Ron: sí, tía, todos bien.... gracias... te llamo porque tengo un amigo que quiere conocerte.

Tía Monique: conocerme a mí? Mmm... que raro, y dime quien es ese amigo?

Ron: El nombre de mi amigo es... (inserte aquí un tatatataaan)  Harry Potter

(la tía hizo silencio por unos segundos)

Tía Monique: DE VERDAD??? Tu dices.. EL Harry Potter?

Ron (sonriendo triunfalmente): Ese mismo tía, le hemos hablado de ti y dice que quiere conocerte.

Tía Monique: Claro, por supuesto, desde luego, pero cuándo?

Ron: Hoy mismo.

Tía Monique: Perfecto! Que venga a la hora que desee, lo estaré esperando!

Ron: Pero no debes preguntarle por qué quiere conocerte, no querrás asustar al pobre chico.

Tía Monique: No, claro que no, no hablaré de mi misma solo quiero saber todo sobre él.

Ron: Muy bien, que te vaya bien tía.

Tía Monique: Adios y muchas gracias Ronnie querido.

Ron resopló en señal de alivio cuando la cara de la tía desapareció de la chimenea. Había tenido éxito, pero había echado a su amigo Harry a las garras de esa señora. Sabía que Harry odiaba los fans pero confiaba en que algún día comprendería. 

Después se acercó sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de los gemelos. Ellos tenían algo que le sería de mucha utilidad, en vista de que las circunstancias económicas de Ron eran nefastas. Debajo de la cama de Fred se encontraba algo que podría salvar el día. Sin embargo, cuando Ron estiró la mano en busca del objeto, Fred se movió y dejó escapar un –Oh Angie... – que en otro momento hubiera provocado la risa de Ron, pero esta vez hizo que su corazón latiera a 300 por minuto. Aún así logró salir de la habitación con su botín, sin problemas, y habiéndolo escondido bajo su propia cama, se volvió a acostar y se fingió dormido, hasta que salió el sol y obligó a Harry a despertar.

Ron: Harry, Harry, ya es hora de despertar!!

Harry: Bero ebo goger a snitch…

Ron comenzó a zarandear a Harry hasta que éste abrió los ojos.

Ron: Harry, quedaste en ir donde mi tía hoy, recuerdas? Así que ya levántate!

Harry (frotándose los ojos): Tía? (se rasca la cabeza mientras se estira) Qué tía? Hoy? Qué pasa hoy? 

Entonces Harry se topó con la mirada angustiosa de Ron, y recordó de qué se trataba. Se aguantó la risa como un verdadero hombre.

Harry: Ah! Ya me acordé de la tía... (le dijo a Ron mientras se levantaba sonriendo y caminaba hacia el baño).

En el desayuno hubo un silencio casi absoluto, pero el único tenso parecía ser Ron. 

Sra. Weasley: Bueno Ron y Harry, creo que hoy me ayudarán a limpiar el jardín.

Ron: Ehhh

Harry: Lo siento Sra. pero hoy prometí visitar a la tía Monique.

Sra. Weasley: QUE??? Monique? Pero si no la hemos visto en años!!

Ron: Es quee....

Harry: Me enteré que quiere conocerme. (dijo con toda naturalidad) Pensaba que talvez podría acompañarme Ginny, ya que Ron va a estar ocupado. (Ginny se puso tan roja como su cabello)

Sra. Weasley: Cómo que ocupado? (le dirigió a Ron una mirada fruncida)

Ron: Puees...

Harry: Ayudándola a usted por supuesto, además uno nunca sabe lo que puede surgir...

Sra. Weasley: Mmmm... sí, talvez tengas razón,  de cualquier modo ustedes ya son grandes y sabrán lo que hacen. (se levantó sonriendo) Te voy a mandar unas frutas para que se las lleves, ya?

Ron miró fijamente a Harry con los ojos como platos, mientras que Harry pretendía no darse cuenta y siguió comiendo su desayuno. A Ron le extrañaba, por supuesto, que Harry se apresurara a hablar de esa forma, casi hubiera pensado que lo estaba ayudando, pero no, eso era imposible ya que Harry no sabía nada, seguro que solo estaba de buen humor. Sin embargo Ron se alegró de cómo habían salido las cosas, y regresó su atención hacia su desayuno.

Rato después...

Harry: Bueno, nos vamos. Eh, Ginny, permíteme que yo lleve esto. (dijo tomando en su mano la canasta con frutas.)

Ginny: Gra..gracias (y adivinen qué... se sonrojó)

Harry: Chao Ron. (dijo mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba con un brazo, dándole dos palmadas en la espalda, Ron se sorprendió por esto pero le devolvió las palmadas)

Ron: Que te vaya bien. (Ron estimaba mucho a su amigo, pero, ya era tiempo de que se fuera)

Entonces Harry y Ginny dijeron en voz alta una dirección antes de desaparecer por entre la pared de fuego de la chimenea.

****

Hermione se acercó a la puerta de la Madriguera, hogar de la familia Weasley, pero antes de tocar la puerta divisó una pequeña florecita rosada a un costado de ella. 

Hermione: Pero que linda! (dijo mientras tocaba la puerta)

La chica se inclinó para ver la flor más de cerca. Era una flor que nunca había visto, aunque "por supuesto" sabía que se trataba de una adelfa (_nerium oleander_), cuyas hojas se utilizaban medicinalmente como cardiotónico y diurético para la insuficiencia cardíaca congestiva, aunque actualmente se encuentra en desuso por su alta toxicidad similar a la de los digitálicos (que dan arritmias, paro cardíaco, entre otras)....... pero aún así, era una flor taaaan linda (kawaii), que la cortó y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver parado frente a ella a un chico alto y pelirrojo, con una figura varonil. Y le dio otro vuelco en sentido contrario al ver que se trataba de George. 

George: Que tal Hermione! Vienes a ver a Ron?

Hermione: Fiiuu.. eh...hola, sí vengo a verlo, le podrías decir que ya estoy aquí?

George: Claro, enseguida (y dio media vuelta pensando qué habría querido decir Hermione con "ya" estoy aquí)

Ron: Mamá, ha venido Hermione, "voy a tener" que salir.

Sra. Weasley: No le dices que pase?

Ron: eh.. no, talvez más tarde.

Sra. Weasley: Bueno, mándale saludos.

Ron: ya. 

Hermione Observaba la pequeña flor rosada, cuando llegó Ron con una mochila. El chico pelirrojo se paró en seco al verla, y puso una cara de tonto.

Ron: Ho..hola.

Hermione: Hola.

Ron (luego de mirarla de arriba abajo): Eh.. sí, creo que has crecido.

Hermione: Gracias. Tu también estás más alto (dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rojo)

Ron: Y esa flor?

Esta vez si que el corazón de Hermione casi se detiene pero de la vergüenza de haber cortado una flor de jardín ajeno, por un momento le pareció que se había comido la adelfa.

Hermione: este.. yo... (_piensa rápido) _..es para ti.. (le dijo dándole la flor, ante lo cual Ron se enrojeció aún más que su cabello, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja)

Ron: Gra..gracias, la voy a dejar adentro.

Hermione (alzando la voz tímidamente): Solo.. no te la vayas a co...mer...

Y cuando su amigo desapareció de la vista Hermione se llevó la mano hacia la frente, golpeándosela, mientras pensaba  "_ay pero que tonta"_. 

Pronto regresó Ron y por fin ambos partieron hacia el lugar donde llevarían a cabo su pic nic.

CONTINUARÁ.... BUAJAJAJAJA

*********************

Notas de la autora:

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! A petición del público, he aquí la continuación la historia. La verdad, no estaba en mis planes hacer más que un capítulo de este fic, solo iba a ser la pura conversación telefónica, por eso le cambié de nombre a "POR una charla por felétono". Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya sea que si o que no por favor manden sus reviews, critiquen con confianza. En el próximo capítulo veremos la cita de Ron y Hermione (isshi), no se si describir la visita a la tía también, pues no es mi objetivo en el fic, si quieren lo hago ;) 

Bueno ustedes se preguntarán de dónde DIABLOS saqué lo de la planta, pues he aquí la bibliografía:

FITOS para Windows: FITOTERAPIA, Vademécum de descripción. Masson, S.A.; Netaldea, S. L. 1998.

Por qué? Es que recién estaba oyendo Les Luthieres jeje, y me dio ganas de hacer ese tipo de broma medio científica ;)

Bueno, gracias por leer y por todo. Que la fuerza esté con uds.

Sorceress Lina


End file.
